


Chance

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Drinking, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Ten wanted to suck his dick. Okay, suck it again? Kind of…. The point still stands. Ten wanted to suck his dick. Kunhang smiled at him from across the table and Ten just wanted to suck it even more.Side LuMark and JohnYong
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! *waves*  
> This has been sitting in my drafts for like. Ever. I started this waaay waaaay back somewhere and I think if you know me well enough you'll be able to realize it LMAOO. I didn't know how to finish it, but finally I found it. So here it is! Yay!
> 
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes. I proof read my own stuff so we know how that goes.  
> 2\. I had like so much fun writing this LMAO  
> 3\. This fic is odd to me. A little, but I didn't want to change the first 60% of what I wrote so bare with me LMAOO  
> 4\. I have nothing else to say...
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!! ^-^

“Why am I here again?” Ten asked his face etched into a grimace.

  
“Because you owe me for going to the bar with you and leaving me to get fucked," Taeyong said a matter of fact."Plus, the food is good. Don't be a sour pad." He shoved a drink in Ten's hand.  
"I'm going to go find Johnny,” he said excitedly as he looked around the packed room.  
  
Ten rolled his eyes as his friend sunk into the crowd. He was sure that if Taeyong succeeded in finding Johnny (The host of this party) He wouldn't be seeing him until tomorrow. If he was lucky.  
  
He jumped down from the counter he was sitting on, pointedly avoiding the creep that had been staring at him since he'd entered the kitchen and made his way to the balcony for some air.  
  
Maybe he could lounge by the pool this night wouldn’t be as sucky. He made his way through the stuffy crowd and sighed in relieve when the bits of fresh air hit his face. He took a deep breath when he finally reached the outside, stretched a bit. Couples were scattered by the railing and the stairs that head down to the pool and backyard, some of their faces plastered together, some just talking, some wasted. You know the usual.  
  
Only then did the loud yelling and cheers break over the bass boosted music from inside.  
  
“Let's go!!!” The crowd by the pool cheered for the boy on the massive half-pipe. Ten looked at it and tilt his head, seriously how the fuck did they set that up. The boy was going down, the wheels of the skateboard rattling against the wooden boards of the large structure.  
  
“Oooooh!!” The crowd went in suspense before they broke in loud wooing when the boy flipped twice in the air before going down again. The abundance of girls in the crowd made him have a hunch of who the boy was and that hunch was confirmed when he jumped off his board and high fived Jeno who was also up there.  
  
"LET'S GO MARK SUH!!!" The crowd screamed and Ten huffed a laugh. His other host, Johnny's little brother had always been a favorite. He would no doubt take over his brother’s entourage when the senior graduated.  
  
His eyes were pulled to a new figure that rolled up to Mark. They seemed to be talking for a moment before they clasped their hands together.  
  
Ten didn't recognize the boy, long black hair falling loosely around his head, so he was unable to make out his face. He was on the slim side, but seemed to carry himself with confidence. Unlike Mark he was wearing roller blades and before Ten could comprehend what was happening he was off, rolling down the half-pipe with the speed of a veteran. Mark and Jeno followed right behind. Ten eyes grew in surprise. The half-pipe rattled again as they built up speed.  
  
The crowd cheered again, but Ten's heart was rapidly pounding because with each lap they inched closer together, seemed like they would crash into each other and Ten was about to call out and ask if they had a death wish, but on the last lap Mark and Jeno spun, their skateboards twirling towards the middle. They held onto them with ease. Jeno spinning lower as Mark spun above him and one moment after they parted the boy with the rollerblades lunged between them, phenomenally spinning three times before falling backwards and throwing up a rock on sign.  
  
The crowd burst in excitement as he rolled down the half-pipe. Ten stood there in mock silence watching him flip one more time and grabbing on to both Mark and Jeno's hands when he came around again. The three boys jumped in a tiny group hug and Ten was still trying to process what he had just seen.  
  
"They've been working on that for months now." A voice spoke suddenly and Ten jumped a bit. "Didn't mean to scare you Hyung," Jaemin chuckled.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Hmm maybe about as long as you," the brunette answered. "Want to go up?" He gestured to the half pipe.  
  
"What on earth would I do up there?" Ten raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ionno," Jeamin mumbled. "Yukhei's up there too though. At that Ten looked over again and true to Jaemin's words there the giant was, sitting at the back of the half-pipe. How had he not noticed him before? "Still interested?” Jaemin called as he made his way down the stairs.  
  
Well he wasn't really doing anything and he didn't feel like sitting alone all night so... "Yeah sure whatever," he huffed before following the younger boy down the stairs.  
  
It seemed that if you weren't skating you weren't allowed on the half-pipe. Only close friends were allowed to just hang amongst the group of teenagers. Ten was pleased to know they saw him as a close friend even though he was closer to Johnny than Mark. Mark seemed to be chill about it, but Ten couldn't help feel a bit out of place with his twenty-three years. The others being twenty and under.  
  
He took a seat next to Yukhei who was watching the guys go at it. "How long have you been up here?" Ten started. Yukhei gave him a small smile before turning his eyes back to (If Ten was correct) Mark.  
  


"Since the beginning,” he took a sip from the cup that was in his hand.  
  
"Aren't you bored?"

  
"Nah, I like being around them." Ten hummed at that and as he turned towards the edge of the half-pipe Mark came into view. Jumping onto the edge and effortlessly catching his board.  
  
“Ready to go baby?” He said with a smile, walking over.  
Ten eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but when Mark leaned down to kiss Yukhei full on the lips.  
His eyes almost fell out of his sockets. The smaller boy tangled his fingers into Yukhei's dark-brown locks, tilting his head backwards so he could deepen the kiss and Ten was just. "Huh??"  
Yukhei was the same age as Mark. Maybe a bit older by a few months and he was on the basketball team. Mark Suh was in music class and by his conversation with Johnny he knew Mark was a top. Heck he’d seen Mark- Ten shook his head in disbelieve. Yukhei always went around with the girls, wait is he bi, wait he-he was- He was a bottom??? Wait HUH?? Okay-okay maybe he’s a switch.

  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting puppy." Mark whispered, but Mark didn't whisper enough BECAUSE TEN HEARD AND HIS MIND WAS REELING. WONG YUKHEI. _WONGGG YUKHEEIII_ A PUPPY??

  
"It's okay. I like watching you skate. It's hot."

  
"Yeah?” Mark bit his lip. “You like watching daddy skate? Maybe we can- “

  
Ten was about to scream when a loud thud caught their attention. "Ugh Room please!!" The newcomer announced the moment he landed on the edge. It was the boy from before. Mark let out a breathy laugh when Yukhei blushed and pulled away.

  
"My bad. Let's go Yukhei," he mumbled softly pulling up his much bigger boyfriend.  
  
"First time?" The boy’s voice pierced Ten's short-circuiting mind as he plopped down on Yukhei's old spot. "You'll get used to it after awhile." He pulled out a bag and started undoing the straps for his rollerblades.  
  
"I didn't know they were dating." Ten started, blinking at the boy. "Since when?"  
  
"Hmm-,” his eyebrows furrowed pulling off one of the rollerblades. "Maybe.. five months now? Not sure."  
  
"Five?!... does Johnny know??"

  
"Of course Johnny knows." he laughed. "What doesn't Johnny know?" He had a point there. Johnny always seemed to be aware of everything even though he had a pretty laid back personality.  
  
"Oh you're right..."

  
Ten watched in silence as the boy continued to switch from his rollerblades to sneakers. He was cute up close.. _really_ cute actually.  
  
"You don't usually stare hyung,” the boy said getting up. He smiled when Ten looked down. "I'm Kunhang by the way.” He reached down a hand. Partly for a greeting, partly to help Ten up. Ten took his hand and allowed himself to be lifted.  
  
"Ah, I'm Chittaphon, but everyone calls me-"

  
"Ten." Kunhang finished with the same smile as before. "I know hyung, there isn't a soul in this school that doesn't know you and it would actually be an insult if I didn't since you're Mark’s friend." That made Ten feel bad for not knowing who this cute boy was. "Well,” Kunhang said after a pause. "See you around Ten Hyung." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and head for the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, see ya"  
  
-  
  
Ten found himself alone again. He had gone looking for Taeyong a few minutes ago and immediately regret his decision when he found his friend grinding down on Mr. Suh's crotch, tongue being sucked by Johnny's lips. Okay _woaw_ Ten thought tilting his head slightly, eyeing their movements before making himself scarce.  
  
So he wasn't just alone now. He was turned on too. He grimaced again, taking a sip of his punch and leaned back on the coach. He was deciding if he'd just dip when a hand clasped onto his shoulder, Doyoung coming into view when he tilted his head backwards.  
  
"Want to play a game with me and the guys?" He shouted beside Ten's ear after he leaned in. Oh this was his saving grace. He hadn't seen any of the older hyung's all night. If Doyoung was here, the others were _definitely_ here. He nodded in affirmation and followed Doyoung to what he presumed to be the dining area.  
  
He entered just in time to see Jungwoo slump over onto the ground, Jaehyun roaring loudly along with the crowd as he got to his feet. "NO ONE CAN CHALLENGE ME BABY!!" he roared smacking his chest repeatedly, the crowd spurring him on with loud. "HOO HOO HOO!"  
  
Ten's eyes dared to role to the back of his head. Jeong Jaehyun resident party animal. For a moment he wished he was the one challenging him. Just to put him in his place.  
  
"You down?" Doyoung asked. He thought it over, watched Jaehyun double high five both Mark and Yuta. Fuck it man. It's a Friday night. I'm not getting laid. Taeyong _IS_ getting laid and I have nothing better to do. Worst case scenario I pass out on Johnny's floor. Hopefully alone.  
  
Ten nodded and Doyoung smiled, ushering him to the table. “Who's down to challenge Ten!? “ he shouted over the music. There were a few murmurs, Ten knowing they were not willing to go down this path. Put of course. One fool stepped forward.  
  
“I'll challenge him.”  
  
It was Jackson and Ten cocked an eyebrow at him. “You sure Wang?”  
  
“Yeah, I'm pretty good at holding my liquor,” he said with a smile sitting down opposite of him. A sinister smile graced Ten's lips. “Oh, It's on.”

  
-  
  
Ten threw back the twenty-sixth shot. The liquid burning his throat ever so slightly. He was slightly tipsy. _Only slightly_. He placed the glass down, tilting his head at Jackson who looked _WAAAY_ out of it.  
  
Jackson reached for the glass slowly, shucking it back. “You should be feeling it by now huh?” He murmured.  
  
“Whatever do you mean Mr. Wang?” Ten grinned shooting back the twenty-seventh. The crowd cheered them on in the background, huddled close to the table, leaving just enough room for the two to breath. It still wasn’t enough though.  
  
“Holy shit that's hot,” Jackson slurred, also shooting one back and the laughter filled their ears. Ten just continued to grin as he shucked back the next one. Jackson furrowing his eyebrows in disbelieve.  
  
“Come on Jack!” Ten bounced in his seat.  
  
“Come one Jackson you can do it!!” The crowd yelled, but Ten knew he was a goner.  
  
Jackson slowly pulled the glass to his lips. He tilted his had back, the liquid seeping into his mouth before he also slumped back onto the ground.  
  
The crows burst out in excitement and Ten cackled. “WEAK! YOU'RE WEAK I TELL YOU!!” he roared before chucking back the six shots left on the table in rapid succession. The crowd cheered him on as he jumped on the table. “WHO IS YOUR GOD NOW?!?”

Okay _maybe_ he was a little more than tipsy.  
  
The crowd screeched, chanting “TEN TEN TEN TEN!!” repeatedly as he chugged back the bottle of vodka he had grabbed from the table. He pulled the bottle from his lips and the crowd silenced.

“LET’S FUCKING PARTY!!!” he shouted with his arms stretched out and everyone roared, lifting him as he laughed out with his head tilt back.  
  


-

  
Ten groaned feeling the hangover even before he opened his eyes. He trailed his hands along his body in blindness. Clothes? Check. Phone? Check. Keys? Check. He sighed in relieve his hands falling back onto what he assumed was a carpet. After a few minutes he finally cracked an eye open, groaning when the sun seeped into his poor eyes. Johnny's living room floor? _YEAH CHECK_. God I'm so proud I'm a responsible drunk, he though trying to scramble to his feet.  
  
He made his way to the kitchen, which surprisingly was already cleaned up.  
  
“Good afternoon.”  
  
Ten squinted at the person. “Ah, fuck. Hey Johnny,” was all he got out before he planted his face on the kitchen island. Johnny slid an aspirin and a tall glass of _"I'm not gonna question it, because I know Johnny means well because he's the fucking man_. _"_ over to him. “Thanks,” Ten groaned moving his head to the side.  
  
“Rough night?” Johnny asked as he continued to make breakfast. Ten hoped some was also for him. “I could hear you even from upstairs.”

  
“Fun night,” Ten started, “-hangovers are just always a pain.” Johnny hummed.

“How's Taeyong?”  
  
“I'd say good,” Johnny answered biting into a piece of toast. “I mean he couldn't stop moaning my name.”  
  
“Appreciate the information, but I have a head ache right now.” Ten shot back and just then Mark walked into the kitchen making a b-line straight to the fridge. He pulled out a large bottle of water and started chugged it down. “How's Yukhei?” Is what Ten chose to ask instead of greeting.  
  
Mark only answered after he had emptied the bottle completely, lifting a finger as some of it dripped down his bare chest. He pulled the bottle from his lips taking in a deep breath. “God, fuck that was good.”  
  
“I'll take that both ways,” Ten smiled plopping the aspirin in his mouth and throwing back Johnny's _"INGQIBIKJMWBHTFM.”_  
  
“When are you gonna head out?” Johnny questioned pushing a plate to Ten. Ten gave him a _YOU'RE LITERALLY A SAINT MAN_ look.  
  
“When I feel human enough to function.”  
  
The tall boy nodded. “Living room and dining hall are on you Mark,” he continued. Mark who was also stuffing his face simply nodded and continued to stuff his face in delight. Ten smiled at the display of brotherhood in front of him, contently nibbling at his toast.  
  


-

-x-: “Hey.”  
  
Ten looked at the unknown number in confusion.  
Me: “Hello?”

  
-x-: “Night turn out okay?”

  
Me : “I'm sorry, but who is his?”

  
-x-: “Oof you weren't kidding when you said you were drunk as fuck. It's Kunhang.”

  
Me: “Oh God. What happened?? No, no. I need to hear this. Are you free right now?”

-x-: *sent an image*  
  
* _Ten dancing on the table by the pool while throwing back what seemed like_ * Ten squinted.. Ugh my best friend. _Vodka_.

-x-: “Well yeah. I'm at my dorm.”

  
Me: “Meet me in the park in 15 minutes.”

  
Kunhang: “..ah Okay.”  
  


-

  
Ten lay against the tall tree breathing in the semi fresh air. He'd told Kunhang to meet him there. He was lazily looking at someone play with their dog when he noticed him. The lanky boy jogged over to him.  
  
  
“I didn't think you'd actually want to meet up,” he starts, trails his eyes down Ten's lithe figure. It didn't go unnoticed. “Hi by the way.”  
  
“Hi by the way,” Ten started with a smile and he pat the ground next to him. “I figure I might as well know what happened,” he continued while the other boy made himself comfortable. Also I think you’re cute, but you don’t need to know that. Yet. “-and you're the one that texted me, so it can't have been all bad.”  
  
“Depends on what you find bad hyung,” Kunhang laughed. “We may not have the same standards for _"Oh shit. This night was fuuucked_ " ,” he trailed out the last word narrowing his eyes for emphasis.  
  
Ten laughed heartily as the boy looked down at him, smile gracing his lips. “You have a point-,” he sat up, “-but never the less, what happened?”  
  
“Well what do you remember?”  
  
Ten hummed tilting his head. His eyes narrowed a bit as he brought up the blurry memories. “I believe.. Chugging with Jaehyun, outside by the po- was it the pool?” His eyes narrowed, “- it was by the pool yeah.”  
  
Kunhang laughed at Ten's little inner conflict before he spoke. “I don't remember that.., but I remember you dancing…”

  
“Just dancing?”

  
Kunhang bit his lip. “Well..”  
  
“Well?” Ten questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
“How graphic do you want me to be?”  
  
“Kunhang...”  
  
“Okay, okay.” He sighed leaning against the three. A blush crept up his face as he tried to look anywhere but Ten. “You saw me and walked over. Before I knew it you were dancing on my lap and you were.....” He blushed deeper, making Ten smirk a little. Poor boy. “You were very enticing and like you... s-sucked me off and then you went back to partying like it didn't even happen and I donno.”  
  
Ten could tell Kunhang was trying not to die of embarrassment. Ten thought it was endearing, cute even. Like him. He's cute. Uhum back to topic at hand. “Was it good?”  
  
“God it was amazing.” Kunhang let out in a breath. “I mean holy shit, how? Are you sure you were dru-,” He shut his mouth immediately when he noticed Ten's face.  
  
Ten had an amusing smile on his lips. He couldn't help it. This one was _realllly_ cute and it had been awhile since he had gotten laid. “You know-,” he started, “-that's not the only thing I'm good at.” He cooed seductively. Kunhang visibly swallowed. “Imagine what I can do when I'm sober.” He leaned in placing a hand on the others thigh. It twitched slightly under his touch. “Want me to show you?”  
  
Kunhang stared at him, mouth slightly agape. A moment passed and he visible gulped again. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again right after.  
  
“Take it slow baby, breath and use your words,” Ten cooed again as he ran his fingers over the silky basketball shorts. When Kunhang finally spoke it was stutters.

  
“I-, Wha-You-“  
  
“Yes?” Ten tilted his head smiling.  
  
“Please go out with me.” Kunhang blurted out in one go.  
  
Now it was Ten's turn to be surprised or shocked or anyway Kunhang was feeling just a moment ago. “What?” Ten questioned visibly confused and taken aback by the question.  
  
Kunhang took a breath, grabbing Ten's hand in his. “Ten Hyung, please let me take you out on a date. I've had a crush on you since I started this school and it would be an absolute honor.”  
  
A confession?? Right now?? What?? Huh??  
  
“I promise you won't regret it!” Kunhang continued. “I'll try my very best.”  
  
“O-okay?” Ten muttered more confused and not even an actual answer, but apparently the other took it as one. He jumped to his feet, bowing profusely, a promise of a wonderful date in the near future and then sprint off, leaving Ten there alone... “Wait... what just happened?”

-

  
Mark was leisurely carding his fingers through Yukhei's thick locks when Kunhang basically kicked in the door.  
  
Mark showed no signs of surprise, hands only stopping when Yukhei jolted up. “Hey what the heck man?” He started as he sat up on the couch. “I'm not going to pay for that if it breaks.”  
  
“Yukhei!” Kunhang started, ignoring the others clear annoyance. “-I have a problem, help!”  
  
Yukhei's eyebrows furrowed. “What problem?”

  
Mark just continued to watch what was running on the tv. Not really being interested in anything at the moment. Well... except.  
  
“I asked Ten-Hyung out!”  
  
“Well, great. Haven't you wanted to ask him out since the moment you saw him?”  
  
“No not great!” Kunhang continued, pacing behind the couch. “He asked me to tell him what happened last night. We met in the park and I told him and he.. he...”  
  
“Woaw, woaw. What exactly happened last night?” Yukhei questioned. He wasn't exactly downstairs for the rest of the party.  
  
Kunhang froze at this. “Uhm... well he.. kind of...”  
  
“Kind of?” Yukhei questioned raising an eyebrow. Mark ever so slightly tilt his head. The gesture went unnoticed by the two talking boys.  
  
“Sucked me off.” Kunhang said a little embarrassed.  
  
“Oh,” Yukhei's voiced sounded. Silence. “Did you like it?”  
  
In an instant Kunhang was holding Yukhei's shoulders over the coach. “It was fucking amazing Yukhei. A- _fucking_ -mazing. He was drunk too!” He let go of the larger boy’s shoulders grabbing his head instead. A small smile graced Mark's face as Kunhang continued. “Like an idiot I told him that too and he fucking, he fucking offered to show me what else he could do?! And I just panicked and asked him out. I-?!”  
  
Yukhei got up off the couch to comfort his cousin. “Okay take it easy buddy, it's not the end of the world just breath. There we go.” He smiled as Kunhang evened out his breaths. “Now, did he agree on going with you?”  
  
“Yeah,... kind of-“ he looked down. “I'm not sure.”  
  
“Okay,” Yukhei sighed. “Listen man. It'll be okay. Just take him out. Take him somewhere you think he'd like. Make the most of it. Remember you've wanted this for two years now and you're a great guy. If he doesn't like you, then it's his loss.”  
  
“Thanks Yukhei. You're the best.”  
  
“I know,” Yukhei smiled.  
  
“Okay,” Kunhang muttered as he walked to the door, already sinking into thought. He closed it behind him and it kind of seemed like he hadn't even barged in a moment ago.  
  
“I like how you just sat there and said absolutely nothing,” Yukhei retorted.  
  
Mark's head slowly lent back on the couch and he eyed Yukhei. “Got a problem with that?”  
  
Yukhei's breath hitched. Mark only used that tone of voice when.. “N-no daddy,” he stuttered, instantly shrinking into himself.

Mark hummed in approval. “Come here.”  
  
At the command Yukhei hurried around the couch, falling to his knees between Mark's legs. He looked up expectantly.  
  
“Such a good boy,” Mark cooed running his fingers through the thick locks. Yukhei couldn't suppress a content whimper, which broke into a small gasp when Mark yanked his head backward. “Such a good baby boy for me right?” Mark grinned when Yukhei shook his head in affirmation. He yanked at the hair again, Yukhei whimpering at his roughness. The sound sent a spark down Mark’s back. “Use your words baby.”  
  
“I-I'm a good b-baby boy. Only for daddy Mark,” Yukhei whimpered, tears already forming at his lashes.  
  
“Good boy,” Mark praised and Yukhei watched him unclasp his belt buckle. The sound and sight of Mark undoing his jeans made his member twitch. Mark pulled out his half hard cock and gave it a stroke. “Now suck.”  
  
Yukhei obliged immediately, sticking his tongue out as he surged forward, hungrily sucking his daddy's cock between plump lips. He lapped and sucked at it vigorously, appreciating this treat because Mark was hardly ever generous. For him to willingly offer Yukhei to give him a blowjob was rare and Yukhei was going to enjoy every bit of Mark's cock in his mouth.  
  
It took no time for Mark to grow to full length. The tip hitting the back of Yukhei's throat as it grew past his mouth's capacity. He made to reach for his own pants, his own cock already twitching uncomfortably against his sweats, but Mark stopped him.  
  
“No touching yourself puppy.” Yukhei let out a whine casting droopy eyes up at Mark, but the black haired boy just shook his head with a smirk. “Hands up here.”

Yukhei placed his large hands on Mark's hips, still whining in protest. Mark didn't seem to pleased with that, because he yanked at Yukhei's hair, thrusting his hips forward and pulling him over his cock.  
  
Yukhei gagged as it pushed into his throat, involuntarily letting out a moan as he looked up surprised. Mark laughed. “You like that huh bitch? I do things to punish you and you just fucking eat it up like the slut you are.”  
  
Yukhei's throat constricted around Mark's girth in protest, his own member twitching at Mark's cold words. God it fucking felt so good. He just wanted Mark to destroy him in and out.  
  
Mark's fingers tangled in his dark brown locks again, gripping roughly before pulling back and harshly yanking Yukhei back onto his cock. He set a rhythm, biting his lip as he used Yukhei's mouth as a cock sleeve and all Yukhei could do was moan and gag around the fat cock that was repeatedly being shoved down his throat.  
  
“God look at you,” Mark groaned fucking into Yukhei's mouth. “You should see your slutty face, fucking gorgeous. What if someone came in right now huh?” Yukhei's tear stained eyes darted to the door and he moaned deep in his throat. “You'd like that huh? Fuck,” he muttered as Yukhei looked up at him hungrily, tears running down his tanned cheeks.  
  
Yukhei's throat burned with each thrust. His head ached where Mark was yanking his hair. His member was screaming for attention. But fuck it all felt so good. He cried in delight, moaned in pleasure around cock, hands starting to knead Mark's hips and trail up his waist.  
  
“You're such a good puppy letting your daddy fuck your mouth so well. You love it right? Shit!” Mark yelled as he was nearing his climax. “You're mouth is so good baby. Yukhei. Fuck yeah.” He titled his head backwards, groaning a Yukhei before spilling into his mouth. Mark groaned and planted his heel right against Yukhei's member then. The rough gesture and shove against it made Yukhei spill a second later and his body shucked in delight.  
  
Mark pulled him off his cock and some excess cum dripped over his lip. He blinked heavily as Mark pulled him into his lap, licking up the spilling cum and spitting it into Yukhei's mouth before kissing him softly. “You made a mess baby,” he whispered and Yukhei whined lowly. “It's okay-.” Mark continued. “-You did so well.” He rubbed soothing circles into his large boyfriends scalp.  
  
“Love you daddy,” Yukhei mumbled hoarsely snuggling his head in the crook of Mark's neck.  
  
Mark chucked nuzzling his neck. “I love you too puppy.”  
  


-

  
"Just give him a chance Ten." Taeyong's voice broke over the speaker.  
  
"I _am_ giving him a chance..... to fuck _my ass_ , not to-" He groaned into his pillow, "to take me out on a date…."  
  
It was silent for a moment before Taeyong spoke again. "Why are you so proud of being a slut?"  
  
"Born and raised baby! But that's not my point Yongie, I'm not ready for a relationship. I don’t think anyone can deal with… that.”  
  
"Ten you've been hoeing for the last five years. Get yourself a Johnny.”  
  
"Thanks baby." Johnny's voice came over the speaker a bit muffled.  
  
"Of course baby." Taeyong cooed back.  
  
Ten rolled his eyes. Maybe I should get a boyfriend just so I don't have to hear everyone be so soft. “ _Any_ way-" He started again, "-I still don't know Yongie.”  
  
"Just give him a chance Ten, honestly what do you have to lose?"  
  
Ten stared up at his ceiling in wonder. "Yeah, I guess you're right,” he sighed.  
  
"Ya see! Tell me everything about your date okay? It's not every day that my best friend goes on a normal date! Now can I go back to snuggling Johnny??"  
  
Ten tsked. "Just don't forget who set you guys up!"  
  
"We won't!" The couple shouted happily over the speaker before it disconnected.  
  


-

  
"Will he be alright?" Johnny questioned as he pulled Taeyong towards him. Taeyong happily snuggled into his broad chest before murmuring.

"Nhmm, Ten can handle anything."  
  
"Well I can't say I don't believe that,” Johnny chuckled. "Feel any better?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it feeling better baby. I feel amazing. I just can't get up,” Taeyong giggled.  
  
Johnny took in a breath. "Not sorry."  
  
Taeyong huffed a laugh, peppering kisses over Johnny's collarbones and neck. "I don't want you to be."

  
-

  
Ten fiddled with his hair a bit in the rearview mirror. He smiled contently when he moved his head from side to side before getting out of the car with a huff.  
  
Kunhang got up from the wooden bench he had been sitting on when he noticed Ten. Ten couldn't help but smile at the cute boy. He seemed nervous when he said hello. "Hi,” Ten smiled back. "Were you waiting long?"  
  
"Uh, No-no. I-" He fell silent taking in a breath. "Wow, you like amazing," he said all in one breath.  
  
Now don't get him wrong. Ten knew he was hot. As the schools self proclaimed Diva. You had to be a confident king, but the compliment was so sudden and so awkward, he couldn't help but giggle. He liked this boy a lot. "Thank you,” Ten smiled. "You look nice too."  
  
He did. In his loose black pants and a matching black T-shirt, the only thing that didn't match a large grey hoodie. "Thanks," Kunhang smiled revealing a row of white teeth. "So like... want to go inside?"  
  
"Well- That's what we're here for," Ten said as he started walking past the boy to the small shop.  
  


-  
  
Ten wanted to suck his dick. Okay, suck it again? Kind of…. The point still stands. Ten wanted to suck his dick. Kunhang smiled at him from across the table and Ten just wanted to suck it even more.  
  
Ten wasn't expecting much. He'd seen it all. All the gifts. The jokes. Any way possible to get in Ten's pants. He was expecting Kunhang to be an awkward mess and he was, but somehow... he was so genuine and endearing? He seemed interested in Ten, but like genuinely. He even asked his favorite color. Like who does that?  
  
“And if you could travel anywhere, where would you go?”  
  
Ten hummed as he played with his food. “I don't know. I mean there are so many beautiful places to go, how could I chose?” He looked up and caught Kunhang staring, but the boy didn't look away like previous times. He sat silently, watching Ten. “What? Is that odd?”  
  
“I'd take you to Greece.”  
  
Ten's eyebrows shot up. “Greece? Why?”  
  
Kunhang still stared at him. Ever quiet. “I think you'd enjoy the art. You major it. So I figured you'd love to see it.”  
  
Ten blinked. “Oh. You... know that I study art?”  
  
“Well yeah.” Kunhang runs his finger over the edge of his plate. “I love looking at your paintings and drawings.”  
  
“Do you? Also study?”  
  
Kunhang huffed. “Uh no,” he looked down shaking his head. “I just like.. your art.”  
  
It was Ten's turn to sit quietly. The seconds ticked by and he felt something spread in his chest, something warm. He looked down at where he was breaking apart some rice. "What-," he looked up, "- do you like about my art?"  
  
Kunhang smiled shyly. "Don't expect me to analyze everything. I don't have the slightest clue about how most things work in that department."  
  
Ten gave a smile, "Yeah-I guess you're right." He looked down again.  
  
"But. I _can_ say." Kunhang continued. "That you have a very creative mind.. and I find it fascinating. I see.... birds... flowers.. skulls. Hearts. Angels. Demons. It can mean so much. Have so many different meanings, but like." Ten looks up again, sees Kunhang's brows furrow. "What do they mean to you?" Ten looks at him, mouth slightly ajar. "Sorry if that's nowhere near an acceptable answer." He laughs nervously. "It's the truth though."  
  
Something shifts. Ten shifts. A million questions pop into his mind, a million things he wants to say, but the worlds that come out are. "Do you want me to show you?"  
  
He says it so quietly. Is kind of afraid that Kunhang didn't hear, a small part hopes it. That would give him a reason to brush it off. Brush off the feeling of happiness that is spreading in his chest. Say something else that’ll make Ten stop himself from doing anything rash, but the boy smiles.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to see."  
  
Ten swallows and stands up slowly. Kunhang's brows furrow. "Are we leaving?" Ten doesn't have to tell him. He shuffles towards him and Ten grabs his wrists and guides him away.

He’s about to make a rash decision. On a whim, but somehow he feels, it’s.. okay?  
  
Kunhang lets himself be guided and when they drive off he doesn't ask Ten anything. Minutes later when they are at the pier, the car Parked right on the dirt before the sand starts. Ten looks at him after he's turned off the car. Kunhang seems a little unsure.  
  
"Will you show me?" His voice comes and Ten smiles so bright. He can't help himself. He reaches down and takes off his shoes in a hurry, opens the door and scurries out.  
  
"Come with me if you want to see!" He shouts and with that he sets off onto the beach, runs over the sand and takes in the fresh air. The sun is about to set, colors the sky orange, the wind is picking up, clouds lay in cascades above his head, it’s getting colder, but the earth is still a bit warm around his toes.  
  
He spins and his heart swells when Kunhang is a few meters away, runs in the sand after Ten. Ten laughs, loud and airy, stops right at the river bank. The water laps at his feet and he pants, turns again. Kunhang reaches him, mouth slightly ajar as he breaths.  
  
He looks at Ten in wonder and it makes Ten giddy. He reaches over and grabs his hand, pulls him closer and Kunhang's eyes widen when his feet hit the water as well.  
  
"Woaw woaw woaw," he lets out, balances. Ten smiles at him widely.  
  
"Don't worry. This is as far as we'll go. Unless you want to go skinny dipping." He ads at the end. He gives a challenging look. Kunhang's eyes widen. He looks at the water. Ten laughs, shakes his head. "Not today don't worry. The offer still stands though." He looks over the river then, sighs. "I love it here."  
  
Kunhang looks over the view with him. Then his eyes soften as he looks at Ten, the orange glow in his eyes. Ten looks at him and smiles. "I can't believe you ran after me."  
  
Kunhang is still for a moment. His hair blows in the wind and so does Ten's. "Maybe I think you're worth running after." The words are quiet and Kunhang's thumb brushes over the skin of Ten's hands. Ten's smile drops and Kunhang panic's, wants to apologize. "Sorry-I-I just-"  
  
He's cut off when Ten releases his hands and tugs his hoodie, pulls Kunhang down and locks their lips together in a kiss.  
  
Kunhang is surprised at first, eyes wide, but seconds later his eyes fall shut and his brows furrow as he pushes Ten down more, pulls him close. Ten sighs, his hands going up and locking around his neck, brushes the hair back a bit as Kunhang kisses him slowly.  
  
When they stop, their faces mere centimeter apart the first thing that leaves Kunhang's mouth is. "Woaw." And Ten looks breathless. He steps back, pulls Kunhang along again and the boy shuffles towards him.  
  
"Ten-" he starts as the man guides him. Ten turns, comes forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips before he places his index finger there, hushes him.  
  
"I'll show you." He says and he pulls Kunhang along.  
  
They are headed towards the pier, walk into the shadows the last light of the day casts. The sun is setting. Ten walks under the pier, passes the wooden pillars that hold the structure up, then he stops, looks at the sun and turns towards Kunhang.  
  
He takes a breath and Kunhang waits, Ten smiles again. This is the most he's seen it up close. His beautiful smile, it's captivating.  
  
Ten's eyes leave his and look past him, up. Kunhang's brows furrow, but he turns, follows his eyes and they widen when he sees it, mouth falling ajar in surprise.  
  
The beams under the pier which are usually a mute brown are littered with art. His eyes go from beam to beam and he recognizes. It's Ten's art, plastered along them in different shapes and colors. Some places are worn, the rain having fallen many times, but others are bright under the light of the setting sun. The birds, flowers, skulls, hearts, angels, demons all collected together in one place.  
  
"Do you like it?" Ten comes to stand next to him, looks at his work proudly. "I add new stuff from time to time when I need space, when I need to think."  
  
"It's beautiful." Kunhang breaths. Ten smiles again.  
  
"It looks best like this." The sun is starting to disappear.  
  
"In a fleeting moment." Kunhang says then. "You wanted me to see."  
  
"Something I've never shown anyone." Ten adds and Kunhang looks down surprised.  
  
"What? I'm the first."  
  
Ten laughs again, eyes shrinking. The sun is disappearing, the light vanishing. Then he falls silent. He looks at the paintings. "It's many different things. Pain, sorrow, Joy, happiness, rage, confusion." He looks at Kunhang then. "Do you really want to see?"  
  
Kunhang swallows as he stares down at Ten. The question feels so heavy. So much heavier than before, like Ten isn't sure himself. Ten isn't, but he's hopeful. Hopeful that finally he can speak. It’s a whim. One he hopes he won’t regret. Just like Yongie said, _“Just give him a chance.”_  
  
"Yes." Kunhang whispers in reply and Ten comes forward again, but this time Kunhang meets him halfway. Ten kisses more frantic now, tries to push himself up against Kunhang and the boy dips deeper, both literally and figuratively. Chases after Ten's mouth and lets himself be pulls down into the sand. Lets Ten mount him and kiss him senseless as his hair fills with sand. He feels the water lap at his feet as Ten kisses him. It's rabid, vigorous, as if he's begging, but Kunhang begs too.  
  
Ten pants against his lips, the water is getting cold, the sky is darkening. "Can I ride you?" Ten _does_ sounds like he's begging, breath shallow as he grinds their hard members together. Kunhang looks up at him through lid eyes, nods wordlessly and Ten kisses him breathless again.  
  
  


-

  
Ten’s moans are breathy, high hitches as he grinds himself down. His hands sink into the sand on either side of Kunhang's head and he in turn grips Ten's hips close.  
  
Night has fallen, the only light the lanterns on the pier that cast slits down onto them. Ten moans into his mouth again.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Kunhang can't help but say as he watches Ten tilt his head back, moan lightly to the light that casts onto him. Ten looks down at him then, his eyes are inky black and dark from this angle.  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" He pants, his hips move with conviction. Kunhang's mouth falls open and he moans, nods. Ten smiles, "How long have you though that? I feel bad for not seeing you before."  
  
Kunhang sucks in a breath, foot planting in the wet sand and lifting himself. Ten lets out a sound of surprise when he's flipped over, the sand digging into his arms and coming into his shirt when he's planted down. He arches when Kunhang thrusts in with the twist, fingers sinking in earth and sand getting into his hair.  
  
"Since I saw you." Kunhang pants to his lips. "Since the day I laid eyes on you."  
  
Ten's eyes widen as he looks up. The light from above finally catching his eyes and they _shine_. "You were sitting under the tree in the courtyard, drawing. I knew I wanted you. I'd never seen anyone more stunning."  
  
Ten stutters on a breath when Kunhang drives forward, sand covered hand kneading up Ten's thigh as he hooks it around his waist, holds it there. "Do you see me now?"  
  
Ten stares in silence for a moment. In the little light there is his art shines behind Kunhang, smiles and dances around his head. He nods slowly. "I do. I see you."  
  
Kunhang smiles then, presses a hard kiss down onto his lips. "Good," he whispers. "because I see you.”  
  


-

Ten groaned feeling the hangover even before he opened his eyes. He really should stop doing this. He trailed his hands along his body in blindness. Clothes? Check. Phone? Check. Keys? Check. He sighed in relieve his hands falling back onto what he assumed was a coach. After a few minutes he finally cracked an eye open, groaning when the sun seeped into his poor eyes. Johnny's living room? _YEAH CHECK_. God I'm so proud I'm a responsible drunk. He shifted lightly and the arms around his waist tightened. His brows furrowed and he squinted his eyes open.

“Morning,” Kunhang groaned from where his head popped up. He rest it on Ten’s hip. Ten’s head fell back onto the couch again.

“Morning baby. Fuck my head.”

“Bet.” Kunhang replied, he crawled up slowly and Ten shifted to let lay on top of him. Kunhang planted a kiss to his lifeless mouth. “You reek.”

“Shut up.”

Kunhang laughs quietly, kisses it again and Ten kisses back slowly, sighs. Kunhang kisses down his jaw then, soft kisses down his neck and Ten moans lowly when he starts sucking a hickie into his skin.

“Not on my couch.” Johnny says as he walks behind it, shirtless and hair ruffled. Ten grabs a pillow and tosses it in his direction. Johnny doesn’t even turn, the object falling to the ground way off target. “You missed.”

“You have no rights! You and Taeyong have no rights! I still haven’t forgiven you for fucking in my car!”

“It was good!” Johnny shouts back.

“Mother fucker!” Ten shouts back and Kunhang laughs into his neck.

“We could still just fuck on the couch. I’m down.”

“Nah,” Ten says. “Let’s get breakfast and Johnny’s _INGQIBIKJMWBHTFM_ and then like after I can function I’ll blow you.”

“Sounds like a fucking plan.” Kunhang turns, eyes squinting now. “Where dafuq is my bag?”

“Hmm, kitchen prolly.” Kunhang hums, sits up and helps Ten up as well. He slumps against his boyfriend. “Carry me?” Kunhang laughs, but he stretches and lifts Ten with no complains.

“Parties are more fun when you wake up with someone.” Ten murmurs into Kunhang’s neck. Johnny is already making breakfast. “Thanks for being here.”

Kunhang smiles again, presses a kiss to Ten’s disheveled hair. “Thanks for giving me a chance.”

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [|CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fics like this. I am not the LET'S FUCKING PARTY! type of person. I don't even drink LMAOO, so please don't take anything too seriously, besides the portray of love of course. Have a great day! <3


End file.
